


There Are No Happy Endings Here

by starryrosez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because you know spoilers, Catra is human, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Adora is cursed. In every life she has with Catra, they fall in love but something happens and they fall apart. There is nothing Adora can do to fix it. So she learns how to cope with the fact that her and her soulmate aren't ever going to get their "happy ending."Until one lifetime, she discovers a way to finally get the happy ending the two of them deserve.





	There Are No Happy Endings Here

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this it's because you're wounded because of catradora and if you are then same tbh.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Adora stands in front of the mirror giving her dress a once over. She’s not used to dresses, but since it’s a requirement to wear something formal for prom, she might as well. It’s a red dress, something simple and elegant and yet still hard for Adora to adjust to. Behind, her best friend Glimmer helps her zip up the back of her dress.

“I think this one suits you,” Glimmer comments, “It’s not as flashy as the others we tried before and it’s fancy. I have something for your hair too that I think will give it a nice touch.”

“I don’t Glimmer,” Adora frowns, “This all feels so weird. Wearing a dress, having a date to prom, _actually_ going to prom. And with my best friend since 3rd grade to top that off. It feels so weird, like, even calling her my best friend feels wrong now. But should I call her my girlfriend? Are we even that far yet? We’ve only been together for a month but,” Adora rubs her bare arms, shivering from the sudden rush of air coming from the vent above, “It feels like everything is going so fast. How do I know that this actually looks good on me? I'm not used to this.”

Glimmer takes Adora’s face in her hands and forces their eyes to meet. Glimmer’s brown eyes are sparkling with determination as she speaks, “Hey, you and Catra are meant to be and you know it, and if you really didn’t want to go to prom with Catra, as her girlfriend, you wouldn’t have said yes when she asked you.”

“She jokingly asked me--

“But she meant it in the end and that’s all that matters,” Glimmer interrupts. “You’re _gorgeous_ Adora, just look at yourself. When you roll up to Catra’s place and exit that car she’s going to fall in love with you all over again, and then during the first slow dance the two of you will go up there and dance, foreheads touching until you kiss and talk about happy ever after. Believe me, Adora the two of you are going to be the childhood friends high school sweethearts that will get married in your fourth year of college, buy a cute ranch in the suburbs and adopt the cutest kids.”

Glimmer releases Adora’s face and takes both of her hands. She gives Adora an encouraging smile, “If the two of you aren’t meant to be, then I don’t believe in happy endings.”

 _Happy endings._ Adora thinks to herself as she turns back to the mirror. _What is a happy ending?_ Images flash across her mind. Visions of an older Adora kissing Catra’s forehead. Pictures of their wedding day. The two of them in love and happy. But as soon as the happy visions came, more corrupted ones came. Images of tombstones, Catra with other people, and fighting flooded and they were so vivid it was painful as if Adora had lived through that herself.

“Well, you shouldn’t believe in happy endings,” Adora replies, “Cause I don’t.”

Glimmer’s eyes widen as if Adora had just said something offensive, “What?! Are you crazy? How can you not believe in happy endings?!”  
“I just...don't, okay?” Adora replies, reaching the back of her dress, “And let’s take this stupid dress off, I think I’m ready to go.”

Glimmer opens her mouth to say something but quickly decides against it. Instead, Glimmer unzips Adora’s dress and helps her take it off. They remain silent, even through checkout when Adora purchases the dress and the shoes to go with them. Glimmer doesn’t speak up until they’re halfway out of the store when she links her arms with the taller blonde. Even then she speaks quietly as if she’s afraid she’s talking out of line.

“Do you not want… a happy ending for yourself?”

Adora turns to Glimmer and sees the worried expression on her face. Perhaps, she shouldn't have said that. She didn’t know that this would make Glimmer worry for her. Adora offers her friend a strained smile and gently squeezes Glimmer’s arm with her free hand.

“Of course I do,” Adora replies, “But,” The images from before reappear. This time they’re clearer and more vibrant as if she’s re-living through them. They make Adora’s heartache but she tries not to show that in her expression as she tells Glimmer, “let’s be realistic here, life isn’t a fairytale. I mean there is _certainly_ no prince charming for me,” Adora snorts.

“No, you’re right, but you shouldn’t be so pessimistic.” Glimmer says wagging her finger disapprovingly, “Lighten up a bit okay? You and Catra are soulmates.”

“Soulmates huh?” Adora says to herself.

The word leaves a warm feeling in her heart and at the same time fills her with dread. _Is that what we are? But if we are, how come we never get the happy ending?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> If you like catradora and shera, follow me on[tumblr](https://starryrosez.tumblr.com) ! I'd love to meet more people who love them just as much as I do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
